CC's Fever Sitter
by BunnyMo
Summary: The main couple is Lelouch X CC! C.C has a cold and the young Geass men decide to help her out!Enjoy and Comment!It would be nice!Other character couples are in this but only minor! C.C is kinda OOC! T just in case! Humor but i wouldnt let me put it!


_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass sadly........_

_Anyway I thought C.C has a fever and who is going to tend to her? There will be more chapters than this!!!_

_Oh and in this they are all rugular students there is no rebellion and no one dies I mean even Clovis is alive!!! Oh and Kanon is Lelouch's friend...well because I wanted him too!!! He has such a nice character and he wasn't a main so tada!!!!_

_Enjoy!!!!_

* * *

Lelouch and his best guy friends Suzaku, Rivalz, Gino, Kanon, and Rolo were walking to his room to play truth or dare.

They were chatting away you could hear things like, "Do you think Milly will actually marry the Earl of Pudding?" or stuff like "Do you think (insert girl's name here) likes me?" But you wouldn't hear anything from the quiet Lelouch who was thinking of C.C, if she was taking care of Nunnally correctly.

Before Lelouch opened the door, he actually everyone heard coughing, sneezing and nose blowing.

"Helloooooooooo?" –Lelouch

"Aloha?"-Kanon

"Konnichiwa?" –Rivalz

"Hey?" –Gino

"Excuse me anyone here?" –Rolo

"Shmeckledoorfies?" -Suzaku

"What the hell are you saying Suzaku?" –Everyone besides Suzaku

"Come in……." C.C said weakly. "Oh C.C-san what's wrong? Are you okay?" Kanon asked politely.

C.C smiled, she looked like she was just about to die and was talking to her friends and family saying she would be alright.

"Thank you Kanon-kun……I'm alright, don't mind me……….." C.C tried weakly to reassure the young men who were a little worried the girl hasn't been sick before.

"Well we need to call someone to check up on you……" Lelouch said to her as nicely as he could after all the poor young lady was sick.

_A couple minutes later:_

"I'm here," Sayoko said, "It took awhile and I grocery was shopping, what seems to be the matter?"

"Well C.C to is sick and we are wondering what sickness has she caught," the young men said together.

"Well it looks like she has a fever, cold, and dizziness it is making her not think very straight because of her high temperature, she is 101 degrees," Sayoko explained to the young men.

"We need someone to take care of her and it should only last a couple days," Sayoko continued.

"Thank you Sayoko," each boy said to her.

_Day One, Suzaku Kururugi:_

"Well, we need to give out a schedule of who will be taking care of C.C," said Lelouch.

"Well, I think I should get today, I don't feel like playing truth or dare," Suzaku said.

"Okay," the other boys said running out of the room leaving a C.C with a sickness and a dumbfounded Suzaku.

"Thank you Suzaku," C.C whispered to the brown haired teen.

"Oh it's nothing C.C," Suzaku tried to convince her it was nothing," You should get some rest C.C-chan."

"But I'm not tired….and I'm bored," C.C asked in a Nunnally way as in the way that you really can't turn down voice.

"But it's for your own good," Suzaku said to her in a 'It's for your health please?"

"Noooooo," C.C whined.

"Okay C.C what do you want to do?" Suzaku said in defeat.

"Well…..I want to well……Can we play cards?" C.C asked weakly.

"Of course C.C," Suzaku said as he smiled at the weak girl.

"Um…..let's play poker," C.C suggested.

"Well okay," Suzaku said happily, "But we won't play for money um we'll play for-"

C.C cut in, "I want to play for truths!!!"

"Um…..okay……." Suzaku answered uneasily.

Suzaku went to sit next to C.C and they began to play.

Much to Suzaku's surprise her sickness did not prevent her skills it was 3 to 0 or C.C won.

"Now you have to tell me 3 truths," C.C said in an innocent manner.

"Well what kind of truths C.C-chan?" Suzaku asked.

"1st what kind of girl do you like?" C.C asked curiously.

Suzaku blushed a bit, "Well I like energetic, sweet, gentle, girls, oh and I kinda have a thing for girls that have pink hair."

"Sounds like Euphie," C.C said.

"Well, I kinda like her," Suzaku said shyly.

"Do you want to make her happy Suzaku?" C.C asked.

"Of course, I love seeing her smile," he replied.

"She always looks happy when she sees you Suzaku, so you are already doing that," C.C told her friend.

"Thank you C.C I hope you're right I like her quite a bit," Suzaku told the girl.

"Oh then your last truth or secret, Will you let me give you a hug as thanks for the good time?" C.C asked.

Suzaku blushed slightly making his cheeks a rosy pink, "It's more like a thank you to you and yes C.C-chan."

"Thank you Suzaku-kun," C.C said as she hugged Suzaku. "I had a fun time C.C, You're a really nice person," Suzaku said to the girl. "Me too Suzaku," C.C said to her friend happily.

Suzaku noticed the girl had fallen asleep, he let her lay her head on his lap and both drifted to sleep.

At the end of the day Lelouch and the other men came upstairs to check on the two people, or C.C and Suzaku.

"Hey what if Suzaku kissed C.C?" Rivalz told his friends.

Gino threw his sandwich he was eating at Rivalz leaving a mayonnaise stain, "Rivalz what is wrong with you Suzaku is nice and on top he likes Euphie!!!! Also, C.C is sick and he would just take care of her."

They opened the door and saw C.C with her head on Suzaku's lap and they were both asleep and Suzaku was snoring lightly.

Lelouch just chuckled a bit, he kind of envied Suzaku but he knew he would help C.C with her sickness sooner or later.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it because I did!!! Comment please!!!! Oh and I will be doing more chappies!!! Yay!!!! Oh and next time will be wait no wait and see!!!!_

**Sample of the Next Chappy:**

"I'll be next!!! "

"I will!!!!"

"Keep it down you'll wake C.C!!!!"

"Oh sorry!!!"

* * *


End file.
